Prone
by Brokenpuzzle
Summary: ON HIATUS. BEING RE-WRITTEN!After a call from the school saying that Danny Fenton wasn't in school, Maddie freaks out and showing the true emotion when your child goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prone- PP never happened**

**I wrote this one-shot awhile ago imagining what it would be like to having your son missing. And there's so many stories about were Danny goes missing and the **_emotion _**is like… bleh. So this one-shot was created. This is kind of dramatic, but hey if your kids gone it's supposed to be dramatic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

"Jack, it's been quite a while since Danny should have got home from school…"Maddie said as she tapped her fingers on the couch. "I'm getting worried." Jack was in the kitchen making some homemade fudge he found in a cookbook.

"Yeah, uh huh. No worries dear, he's probably with Sam or Tucker." He squinted as he was trying read his ingredients list. "Know maybe you put in the salt before the eggs…" He rambled on. Maddie put her head back, a turned on the T.V.

"Why hello Amity Park, this is Lance Fog, here for your 6 o' clock news. First we have a scene of a cold, dying, homeless, kitten be shown to be run over by a big SUV. As you see that kitten is in pain while it goes over the tire an-"Maddie turned the T.V. of with wide eyes open. Then the phone rang. Maddie leaped up of the couch. She would do anything to get that scene out of her brain.

"This is Maddie Fenton speaking." She said.

"Hello Maddie, this is Ryan Enterprise the Casper High Student Body President, telling you your son Daniel Fenton wasn't a school today. We would like to know why." She started shaking. Danny didn't have a cell phone yet. He was getting an iPhone Monday after they shipped it in. There's no way of getting hold of him.

"M-Missing? From school? I-I-I… I got to call you back." She hung up, and put her hands on her face. She turned around, and went straight for the kitchen and put her hand of Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, Danny wasn't at school today." He turned around.

"He isn't the kid to skip school. Call Sam, Tucker, or Jazz. Jazz was at the library all day." Maddie nodded, but she couldn't get this awful feeling out of my stomach. She went to the table and sat down. Then Maddie got her phone out of her pocket, and quickly called them. First was Jazz. She picked up at the first ring.

"Mom? What's the deal? I hope I didn't miss dinner." Maddie took a deep breath.

"Danny wasn't at school, and isn't at home. Is he with you? Or have you seen him anywhere."

"No mom. I'll try to find him, don't worry he's fine." They hung up, each unsure what to think. Maddie shook her head. "Jack, I know were not the best parents. But –But the way he's been so distant and. secretive. D-Do you think he would _runaway?" _Jack instantly came over and soothed his crying wife.

"Maddie no, Danny is not the kid to do that." Jack smiled, "Plus he's always late like this."

"But not skipping school!"

"Sweetie… Okay, one hour tops. If he's not home by then we'll contact every one we know. We can't contact the police until Danny's missing for 48 hours."

"When did you get so smart?" Jack shrugged.

"I have my ways." Maddie smiled. "Hey, can I have a cookie?" She sighed.

"Of course dear." And then they waited, for the longest hour of their lives.


	2. 28 Days Part Two

**28 days later…**

Amity Park stood silent. Not one word was to be said at the time. Everyone was shocked, hurt, and felt a little betrayed. The man that they trusted the search on, _depended _on, was now gone. They now felt uneasy with him, and felt foolish for trusting him. And now he just stood there, like not a care in the world. It made just some sick.

"No," Jack Fenton said trying to comprehend what just been spoken, "No, no, no. Vladdie, _please. _Please don't give up; I know there's little evidence. But with just a little more time, we'll find some! Don't give up of Danny!" Vlad sighed and rubbed his head.

"Jack," Vlad reasoned, "There's nothing we can do. Daniel had vanished without a trace. I can't do anything about it. The search is off." Jack's eyes looked down on the ground. He couldn't look at his 'friend' in the face. Maddie was furious.

"How dare you!" She screeched, "How dare you call a town meeting to tell us this! That you gave up on my son! That your probably too tired making millions a day for doing god-knows-what." She stopped for a second, looking him with a deadly glare. "I trusted you. I believed in you, everyone believed in you! You, Vlad Masters with billions of dollars could somehow find a fourteen year old boy! You have money, detectives, everything! And yet, you toss it away like it was garbage. Is my son garbage to you?" Vlad cleared his throat.

"Listen Maddie-"

"It's a _yes_ or _no_ answer." She growled impatiently.

"Of course not Maddie, it's just-"

"Just what Vlad? Is it too hard for you to actually put some effort in something instead of having it done for you? Well, poor Vlad_." _She said sarcastically. Standing next to her father, Jazz glared at Vlad. She never had so much hatred in the man in her life. It was true that she didn't know if Vlad had Danny or not. But calling of the search just made her want to kill him. She looked at Sam and Tucker, his best friends. Sam was a complete emotional wreck, and Tucker didn't even talk most of the time. He's now always in his room on his technology, crying, or just doing what he always does. Jazz went over there ignoring her mom's arguing with Vlad.

"Sam, Tucker?" She asked them putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam growled looking at Vlad not responding to Jazz's comforting touch.

"I hate that man. I hate that man _so_ much. He has Danny, he has too." Tucker took in a deep breath.

"Sam, we don't know if that's true. As much as I want to believe it, we don't have any evidence. But, we can't be too sure." Tucker grinned pulling out his PDA. "After all, I haven't been doing anything for a month." Jazz and Sam exchanged looks.

"This baby is the Tucker 3000!" He pulled out what looked to be an ecto-green colored PDA. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tucker, that's looks like a painted PDA." Tucker snorted.

"This baby is an advanced piece of technology made by yours truly. I ripped apart multiple phones, iPods, computers, to get this. If I can attach this," holding up a black pin, "to a person we want to investigate on, it can follow them and hear them. We will know exactly what they'll do." Jazz was a little skeptical.

"Does it work?" Tucker bit his lip.

"Now that's the tricky part, I never actually tested it before. But I thought who could be our first… lab rat." He said, looking at Vlad. Sam smiled.

"You have no idea how much that made my day."

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on," Jazz said, "How are we supposed to pin something on _Vlad?" _Tucker thought about that for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure." Sam sighed.

"Well that's just great, now we're back to square one."

"Now wait Sam," Jazz said thinking of a plan, "Tucker's idea is actually a good one. It's true that we can't pin him awake…." The trio smiled at the plan rolling in their minds.

"So," Sam started, "We're going to have to break into his mansion, pin the tracking device on him, and get out without getting caught."

"Sam, this isn't going to be a cakewalk." Jazz informed her, "It's going to be hard; it's going to be dangerous, and it's going to be risky. But hell, it's going to be worth it if we find Danny."

"If he has Danny," Tucker said softly.

"Yeah, if he has Danny," Jazz repeated in a sad tone. They stood quiet for awhile with their heads down. They listened to the arguing that was going on, hearing Vlad's innocent defense speech. But they knew better than trust the old billionaire. That man did nothing but pain to them. Scratch that, he did nothing to them. He did everything to Danny. He tried to clone him, try to break his family apart, kill his father, invade their privacy, why shouldn't he kidnap him? He's the perfect suspect. But what if he doesn't have him? What's there new lead?  
>For the past month has been terrible to them. They searched all over Amity to find him, then they tried the ghost zone and they almost got eaten by a green monster. The specter speeder got crushed in half in the process; Jack is working on it right now. They couldn't go anywhere outside Amity Park because of the parents. To make things worse, a student went missing a month before Danny did. Now everybody thinks there's a kidnapper on the loose.<p>

"I miss him," Sam whimpered, "I miss him so much." Tucker looked up and tapped the girls' shoulders. There was undoubtedly pain in his eyes.

"This month for sure that hardest month I have ever been through in my life. And I'm not letting my best friend held hostage by whoever is responsible for another month. My friend is missing. Our friend is missing. Crying is not helping. If we were missing, Danny wouldn't care if his parents force-fed him Sam's gross tofu pudding. As long as he knew we were safe, he was happy." As Tucker ended, Sam and Jazz started to cry.

"My god Tucker you're right." Jazz said, "I feel so foolish. What kind of a big sister am I?" Tucker nodded.

"Let's get going. I'm sick of Vlad's innocent speech, it's grossing me out. While there arguing, let's sneak in to his mansion and have a look." With determination on their faces they ran back to Fenton-Works.

"Ready?" Sam asked them as they were running.

"Yes,"Tucker and Jazz said. They rode off waiting what will come after them. But little did they know, that there entire conversation had been recorded. Sam had failed to notice to see a black and red robotic spider on her backpack painted with a 'V'. The spider flew off with the information to Vlad's Colorado mansion.

**End of Part 2.**


End file.
